Core support is requested for biostatistical assistance to each Project under the overall Program. Biostatistical procedures include the following: 1. Design, randomization, and data analysis of the multicenter melanoma vaccine trial (Project 4). 2. Design and data analysis of laboratory assays and Phase I/II trials (Projects 4, 18, and 19). 3. Statistical analysis of clinical results and correlation wit laboratory assays (Projects 4, 18, and 19). 4. Data management and computerization of data (Projects 4, 18, and 19). 5. Preparation of data for presentation and publication (Projects 4, 18, and 19). 6. Assist with data management of samples and results generated from other Cores.